UruGuri
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: [DISCONTINUED. TEMPTED TO REWRITE.]
1. The Panther and the Bat

_UruGuri -_

_Chapter 1 -_

_The Panther and The Bat. -_

* * *

_' The one person who is supposed to find it, is also the person who does find it. '_

"God! I swear, life isnt getting any better!" The teal haired teen shouted as he ruffled his tufts of hair. He had to get up at six in the morning, every morning, to see his mother off for work. He took a quick shower and put on his uniform - which was lined up on his dresser, as always. It was a button down short sleeve, and plaid slacks. But he wore a studded belt and fingerless gloves as well; lets just say it was his own touch.

"Mom? You gone yet?" He said as he pulled one of his socks on, jumping along the side of the wall trying to keep his balance as he did so.

"No, Honey." His mother said tiredly. She was blow drying her hair, and she looked more tired than he did a bit earlier.

Grimmjow got on both of his socks and then went into his mothers bathroom; He watched her blow her sky blue hair around for a minute or so before speaking. "You gonna be home early?" He asked her, recieving a shaking of the head.

Trisshaw looked over her son before looking back into the mirror, "Where the cardigan sweater I paid so much for?" She asked as she soon took up her tooth brush and the tube of tooth paste, scrunching the end of said tube and putting a pea sized drop on the bristles of her tooth brush.

"In my room?" Grimmjow said slowly before understanding what she was saying. "Fine. . ." He went to his room and took out the tan sweater, it was a V- neck, yet also a button down. He put it on and then pushed the sleeves up, right above his elbows.

A few minutes later he heard the jingling of keys and a door shut, "I'm gone baby, have a nice day at school!" The woman said before leaving Grimmjow all alone; but he too would be gone soon.

The teal haired boy stood up from his place on the bed; where he had been previously sitting and took up his bag, slinging it carelessly over his shoulder. He shut his room door and got his keys out of the ash-tray that they hadn't got around to actually using correctly yet and then left out of the front door. He locked the door and was on his way to school - it was in walking distance afterall.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed that he may be atleast 10 minutes early, which meant he could straighten up his locker for a change; not that he really wanted to, but since he had the time to, he had no problem with doing so.

It didnt take long for him to reach the rather large school. He made his way through the doors and sighed; felt the same as it always did. Cold, uneventful, and boring. He went up the cold stairs, and turned down the hallway. Even _he_ couldn't believe that he was actually going to _clean his locker_.

But strangely enough, when he got there he saw someone near his locker already. A rather petite person, infact they had to stand on their tippy toes to reach his locker; for whatever they may be doing! He stood behind the wall that seperated him from the hallway in which was locker was on and watched from afar as the rather pale person fumbled with something.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself curiously as his eyes squinted, hoping to get a good glance of whatever it was. It looked like an envelope. After some time, the petite person had gotten it through the vents of the locker and stumbled back. Straightening up they made a sigh of relief.

Grimmjow was taken aback by the sight; he moved from where he stood and walked over to where the locker was.

The pale person, who was now identified as a guy sputtered, "W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as the other teen began to put in the combination for the locker.

Grimmjow turned to the other and looked him over. He was extremely pale, pretty short, and had tear marks flowing down his cheeks; assumed to be make up in Grimmjow's mind. Point being, he didn't look too powerful in Grimmjow's eyes. "I'm opening the locker. _My locker_." He answered in a brief statement before turning back to the locker.

The pale guy looked surprised, although his odd poker face didn't really portray such. He stomped his foot quickly and as Grimmjow opened the locker he pounced! "G-give me that!" He said quickly, grabbing hold of the envelope the other had picked up.

It was on top of everything else in the messy locker; like a highlight. Why wouldn't he pick that up first. "Oi! Atleast let me read it first!" Grimmjow said, pulling the envelope as well.

Shaking his head, the smaller of the two hissed out, "It's nothing that the likes of you would understand! Y - you . . . trash!" He said quickly, causing the teal haired teen to let go of the envelope.

Ulquiorra fell back and landed straight on his face! Subconciously, he let go of the letter and then stood up, rubbing his now red nose. His face was now sadder than before as he stood up completely. He had on a similar uniform to Grimmjow, but his sweater was too big for him, so the sleeves were covering his hands almost completely.

Grimmjow hurriedly took the envelope in his hands and then ripped it open! Expecting to see something extremely shocking, he plucked it open with his thumb and forefinger, yet saw that nothing was inside of it. He looked over to Ulquiorra who was looking confused.

"Well?" He was expecting the garbage - worthy oaf to be laughing at his situation, to be viewing him as disgusting or pompous.

"The shits empty." Grimmjow said as he flipped it over; everything soon became clear, or atleast somewhat. Not only was there vague signs of a shakey heart drawn onto the flimsy paper, it also read:

_To Sosuke Aizen._

Grimmjow flipped it back over and then looked at the other in a suspicious manner. "Ah. I get it." He said before tossing the paper over to Ulquiorra; yet the paper decided to fly in the air conditioned wind and then flap onto the pale teen's face.

Ulquiorra tore it from his face and glared at the other, "You worthless ingrate. Don't think you understand anything just because y- you invaded my privacy!" The raven said with feint hints of red glinting on his cheeks.

Grimmjow sighed, "Look, this is my locker, so I dont really care about all of this." Grimmjow said carelessly. He slammed his locker shut and then turned the combination lock. "I dont really want to deal with this, bye." The teal haired young man said as he turned away from the other and then began to walk off.

Ulquiorra bit at his lower lip; what would he do if anyone found out about this? He didn't want everything to be ruined because of something so simple! He took in a deep breath and decided to go with instinct. "W-wait!" He said to the other, who in turn stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked the other, looking at his watch. Only two minutes were left until people actually started to come to school.

"Y-you. . .owe me!" Ulquiorra said to the other.

Grimmjow blinked once or twice, "For what?" He asked before turning completely, "I already told you I wont tell anyone, you have my word. What else do you want from me?" He asked the other.

Ulquiorra looked off to the side, "Afterschool today, I'll come to your house. I'll explain it then. . ."He said, looking down; his face was now completely red.

Grimmjow looked at the paler and then raised a brow, "You dont. . .know where I live." He retorted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then tell me!"

* * *

Afterschool, Grimmjow was at home playing a game. He wasn't really interested in what Ulquiorra had told him about earlier that day, and wasn't really expecting the other to actually show up. But he was soon startled by the sound of a door bell.

He went to the front door and opened it, looking over the petite teen once again; he was now wearing casual clothing; which to Grimmjow, looked extremely expensive, why would anyone wear that on a normal Monday?

Ulquiorra pushed passed the other and looked around, his same melachonic expression still evident. "Where is your room?"He asked the other, who pointed to the left.

"Down the hallway, the last door on the right."

Ulquiorra went exactly where the other had said and sat down, without permission, on his bed.

Grimmjow followed suit and shut his room door behind him. "Okay. What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked the other, who soon latched his fingers together in an almost shy yet timid manner and kept his glance at his knees.

"I've. . .liked him for a while now." Ulquiorra said unsurely; he didn't know what to expect from the other, he just knew that he wanted someone to let the stress out on, so he used him; because he had such a dangerous encounter with him - as little sense as that makes, it made sense to Ulquiorra.

"Aizen?" Grimmjow asked, sitting down on the floor a few feet away from Ulquiorra, who was nodding nervously.

"B-but. Everytime I try to convey, or express my apprehensions to him; I mess up or I give up, unwillingly unable to connote what i . . . feel for him. " Ulquiorra said, a tear pricking in the corner of his eye. He wiped it with the sleeve of his sweater and sniffed subconciously, looking to Grimmjow in a needy manner.

". . . What do you want me to do about that?" Grimmjow asked the other in a confused manner. He didn't know the first thing about love, let alone teaching someone to express it!

"Don't you have. . . someone you like?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, tilting his head in the slightest, wanting to know about such from the other, even if he was burned garbage to him.

"W-well. yeah. I do," Grimmjow said, red in the face. He took out a small book and threw it to Ulquiorra, who opened it. The teal haired teen couldn't help but notice the others small fingers against the book; it seemed so small to him, yet in Ulquiorra's hands, it seemed much bigger.

"What is all of this?" Ulquiorra asked the other before closing the book.

"Its plans. . ." Grimmjow said callously before looking out the window. He didn't really want to explain it.

"For what?" Ulquiorra asked, throwing the book back to the other. The book slapped itself against Grimmjows chest and then fell into his lap.

"How I would confess to the girl I like. But I never did. There's a bunch of different plans in there, and alot of scenarios! I even made a tape of my voice before, to see how I would sound. So you aren't alone!" Grimmjow said, feeling like he had just said a very coragous speech, or something of similar value.

Ulquiorra stared at him with emerald, lively eyes, yet with a dull expression before finally huffing out, "Creeper."

Grimmjow sighed, "What I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't feel bad for trying to tell someone how you feel. ." He said slowly, he had to use his hands, moving them in certain directions and such; he felt that it was getting the point through.

Ulquiorra nodded, "I understand that, but. . ." He said slowly.

"But...?" Grimmjow asked curiously as he threw the book back onto his desk, still quite surprised he had shown the other it in the first place.

"Why don't you just help me?" He asked the other, who just stared.

"How do I do that?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms.

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change as he said, "Well, I read the names in the play-like scenarios in the book, and it seems that you have an infatuation of Orihime Inoue, and although I do not value the title much; she's my best friend."

Grimmjow blinked quickly, "Sh- She is?" He asked the other; he could feel his face flush with embarrassment - that would mean that Ulquiorra could tell her just about everything that happened just now!

"Yeah. And from what I have gained, do you not talk to Aizen often?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, recieving a grunt.

"Well, we're kinda rivals, more than friends;" Grimmjow said matter-of-factly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ulquiorra's brow furrowed,"I don't. . .quite understand." He said before blinking, "But, I am right?" He asked.

Grimmjow nodded.

"Alright then, we could help each other. To get what we want." Ulquiorra said simply.

* * *

_'Each and every one of us have that special something, we just don't see it yet.'_


	2. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

_UruGuri - _

_Chapter 2 -_

_Grimmjow and Ulquiorra -_

_'A day can make a big change when people want it to!'_

* * *

"Ahh! Another great day!" Grimmjow said as he sat up and stretched. He was perfectly calm until he felt his cover shift and then slide off of his leg. Freaking out, the teal haired teen got up from the bed and stepped back, "W-what the hell?" He said loudly before looking at the lump on his bed in a nervous manner. "W-who's there?" Grimmjow asked slowly.

When there was no answer, he moved over to the bed and pulled the cover off, revealing a still sleeping Ulquiorra. He was calmly curled up; no care in the world. One would think it was. . . cute.

Grimmjow let the thought drift passed his head before finally fuming, "Ulquiorra!" He said hurriedly, "Wake the hell up!"

Ulquiorra's brow furrowed and his opened his eyes slowly, he looked somewhat like a string jointed doll as he got up in an organized manner and sat on the end of the bed. "Good Morning." He said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"No! Good Morning you damn self! Why are you in my bed?" Grimmjow asked the other, who in return made some small purr of sorts. Grimmjow's face with red in the slightest as he tensed yet straightened up soon after, "Well?"

"I thought that it would be more assuring to sleep here; so we could start the day off together. We're working together right?" Ulquiorra asked the other, expression never changing.

Grimmjow nodded; he understood where the other was coming from, but that wasn't quite the idea he was looking for; So silently, he trudged over to his drawer and looked to Ulquiorra, "And just how are you getting a uniform? You can't fit mine."

Ulquiorra pointed to the window, "If you didn't notice, theres a large building right across from your house. I live at the top; "

Grimmjow dropped the boxer he held and looked to Ulquiorra with a mouth hung wide open, "You live, in one of those ritzy condo things?" He asked the other, who nodded soon after. "Wow. I mean it makes sense, but wow." He had always lived in small homely places with just his mother.

"Hm. Wow? I dont understand." Ulquiorra said simply before sliding out of the bed completely and stretching; revealing the fact that he only had on a dress shirt and boxers; his pants were scattered somewhere across the room.

"W-why aren't you wearing pants?" Grimmjow asked the other, dropping the boxer he had just picked up seconds earlier.

"I can't sleep in slacks; its very uncomfortable." Ulquiorra said simply, glaring at the other.

Grimmjow sighed and picked up his boxers yet again. He took out a white undershirt and slung them both over his shoulder; "I'm going to go take a shower, you go get some clothes from your place while i do that alright?"

Ulquiorra nodded curtly.

* * *

At school, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were walking side by side, talking about a certain plan they were thinking about all day; Woops. All morning. But oddly enough, a string of rumors had already let rip in the time continuum and they had no chance to stop it.

_' I heard that Grimmjow is forcing him to stay at his home during the night.'_

_'I heard that Ulquiorra is a s/m freak!'_

_'I heard that they're going out. How unlikely' _

The flurry of gossip went on up until Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked to either side of the hallway and gave deadly glares to everyone; People began to pipe down, that is until Stark slipped on, well, nothing - he was just sleepy.

Grimmjow sighed and kept walking, Ulquiorra was looking around for a certain brunette.

They had made a simple plan, a bait and lure thing. Ulquiorra would lure Orihime to Grimmjow and vice versa.

" Ulqui - Chan! ~" A chipper voice piped up, soon being revealed that it was coming from the very loud, and very busty Orihime! She was waving, along with running towards both he and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's face flushed as he saw the happy-go-lucky girl run up to them. He froze up completely.

"Hello." Ulquiorra said to Orihime, shoving Grimmjow in the side soon after.

"H-hey!" He said quickly, looking off to the side.

Orihime squenched her eyes together before opening them and blinking. "Grimmjow... Jeagerjaque?" She asked the other before grinning! She knew exactly who he was.

Grimmjow was stoked. He couldn't believe she remembered his name! He only talked to her, three times this year!

Ulquiorra and Orihime were having a normal conversation, and soon the second part of their plan was unrelishing itself! Aizen made his way over as well. He placed an elbow on Grimmjow's shoulder against his will and smirked. "Morning ~" He said simply, recieving a push from the teal haired teen.

"Didn't i tell you to stop doing that? Asshole!" Grimmjow quickly retorted, yet Ulquiorra jabbed him in the side for that too!

"Good morning, Aizen." Ulquiorra said almost sternly, making himself noticed.

The brunette looked over the petite raven and smiled whole-heartedly,"Hey." he said, snickering soon after. He put his hand up to his mouth before removing it, placing it beneath his chin; it wasn't too often he did that, but it was kind habit.

Ulquiorra jabbed Grimmjow in the side once again, causing him to yelp! "Okay okay!" He retorted, putting a hand around Orihime's shoulder, "Oi' ori-orihime!" He said, stuttering in the slightest, "Lets take a walk!"

He left Ulquiorra and Aizen alone! Everything was going according to plan.

Grimmjow had soon let Orihime walk off and stood a bit of a distance away from the other two teens. He tried his best to keep up with them, even though they weren't moving, it was pretty hard to see them through the flurry of students. He could see Ulquiorra fine, but he could only see Aizen's back.

Ulquiorra was blushing in the slightest when he reached out his hand to the brunette, who in turn stepped back, subconciously, of course.

Ulquiorra didn't expect it, so he found himself stumbling and falling, straight on his face, again.

And Aizen didn't even offer to help him up.

Grimmjow cursed inwardly and made his way over to the scene; without a word he helped the pale raven up and teetered away as if he were in an old show time assortment, dragging Ulquiorra along with him.

"What was that supposed to be?" He asked the raven as he pulled him up the stairs - they were going to the roof of the school.

"I - i chried ro touch hem, ro shee if it wer real..." Ulquiorras nose was slightly sore from falling, so he couldn't do much about the way he was speaking.

"Idiot!" Grimmjow said simply before letting go of the others hand, "Thats weird! Don't do anything weird!" He said before ruffling his hair, "Look, you aren't supposed to want to touch him so randomly.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow after a second.

Grimmjow could almost swear he saw the other smile, which caused him to smile - for some unearthly reason. Grimmjow's face slowly began to redden, "Uhh, Ulquiorra..." He said slowly, looking off to the side with a small smile.

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra asked, wiping his nose one last time.

* * *

_' And the words people say can mean alot to others. '_


End file.
